Raiders Of The Lost Park
Taking place years after the Isla Nublar incident. I won't say anything about the plot as it will kind of give away the entire story...this isn't even the original title because the other one was a spoiler. The introduction should be enough for now... Introduction In the 1990s, there was a small island named Isla Nublar in the middle of the Pacific around 120 miles west of Costa Rica. This island was bought by a bioengineering company called InGen. Then, in 1993, the island was abandoned. The reasons for this were at first unclear. But later it was discovered that the island had been home to a poulation of genetically engineered dinosaurs restored from blood preserved in mosquitos stuck in amber. The island had been sabotaged by rival company Biosyn, and the survivors had only just escaped among the carnage. The incident soon reached worldwide attention. That is when the people realized the full potential of this technology. In 1996 a team returned to the island to retrieve the documents that recorded the process of creating the dinosaurs. Those that returned brought back instructions for the impossible. Scientists immediately started work on creating their own versions of these creatures. InGen had DNA from many more animals than previously thought, and they recreated these species too. Soon they had even engineered dinosaurs for specific purposes. There were now dinosaurs for pest control around the house, swift creatures to rival car travel, and even dinosaurs to use in war. It is not surprising, then, that one time these scientists had gone too far. Scientists managed to create the ultimate servant: a higly intelligent yet docile Deinonychus. It had opposable thumbs, improved speed, and even was capable of vague speech. But a malignant gene accidentally introduced a vicious temper to the dinosaurs, and the scientists, instead of creating a magnificent servant to mankind, had in fact made a lethal monster. Luckily, before any damage could be done, the living specimens were destroyed, and the remaining embryos were discarded into the wilderness (for even though wonderful new disposal methods were present at the time, humans were still inclined to dump things out the window). The dinosaurs were never heard from again. Still, after they were gone, some still reported feeling uneasy. They seemed to leave an aftereffect of terror, or, as one slightly extaggerant scientist had said, "They seemed to keep watching you when they weren't really there." Meanwhile, the public was unaware that those dinosaurs had ever been created, and was still enjoying the life with the new reptilian friends. It so turned out that three of these Deinonychus would end up changing the fate of the USA, and perhaps the entire world. Behind the Scenes The making of this surprising story. Introduction The intro states that Riders is taking place after JP1, and if that JPs 2 & 3 never happened, instead we raid the island and bring back the instructions on how to create dinosaurs. The "evil mutant raptor" theme plays on one rumored JP4 idea about raptors being trained as mercenaries. But how are they important exactly? If suspense be the food of a good story, wait on... (w/apologies to William Shakespeare) Chapter 1 I deliberately put in the Shakespeare quote you see directly above this section...you'll see. There's method in my madness. (Yes that pun was intended too)﻿ Category:Alternate Jurassic Park Category:Styracosaurus Rider Fanfiction Category:Alternate Fanons Category:Crossovers